


Time turns Vampires into Cats

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: There seems to be something purring in Buffy's no-pets-allowed apartment.





	Time turns Vampires into Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, I have a soft spot for cat-fic, and I always wonder what happened to Miss Kitty Fantastico...
> 
> Post-NFA...

Buffy felt something... purring against her. She had a dreamy sense that it was Spike, but that was silly. Vampires didn't actually purr, even vampires as cat-like as Spike, who had fallen asleep next to her in all that lovely normal adult relationship way.

Well, there were a few times she thought maybe she'd felt something purr-ish, but Spike had acted so affronted at the suggestion that she accepted that if vampires DID purr, it was taboo to mention it.

Come to think of it, the thing purring was too warm, and too small, and too... furry.

She rolled over to be greeted by green eyes, black and white fur, and tuna breath.

"Is this a demon or am I looking at a cat in my no-pets-allowed apartment?"

"Puss!" Spike dove in and gathered the cat up. He looked guilty, and by the easy way he settled the disgruntled feline, he WAS guilty.

"When did you get a cat?"

Spike looked offended. "Don't you recognize her?"

"Because... huh?"

"It's Miss Kitty Fantastico!" He coughed. "I mean, Butch. I re-named her."

He sat down with Miss Kitty on his lap. Judging by the rhinestone collar with "MKF" on it, Buffy doubted the renaming story. "I'm supposed to recognize this cat?"

"Was Willow's. And, well, Tara's. Got abandoned, poor thing, when... well Red had her mind on other things, didn't she? Going off to witch rehab and all. When I came back to Sunnydale all half-mad, she found me, sweet thing. I fed her a bit, now and then. We were strays together. She found me again in LA. No idea how. Must have fled the town and followed my scent."

"Spike! You are so gullible. There's no way that's the same cat."

"IS."

Miss Kitty, if that was her name, looked outright smug, chin lifting as Spike absently stroked her. Buffy said, "You're giving in and feeding any stray that looks similar."

"It's smell, love. Something vampires and cats share. I'd know this particular pussy anywhere."

The cat yowled and ran as Buffy roared in laughter.

"Oi!" Spike pinned her to the bed. "Not nice to laugh at a bloke's pussy."

"Now you're doing it on purpose!"

He licked her nose. That called for a vicious tickle-attack. He growled. They wrestled themselves off the bed and into a pile on the floor.

And Buffy laughed as Miss Kitty Fantastico stepped lightly on her butt and up onto the bed. Spike was, in fact, purring under her and nuzzling her cheek in a cat-like way.

But she wouldn't mention it.


End file.
